


Late Nights At The Arcade

by comedianrichie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Background Poly, Beverly Marsh Stays in Derry, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eventual Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Henry Bowers Cousin, Hurt, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Toxic Relationship, coming to terms with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedianrichie/pseuds/comedianrichie
Summary: Richie falls for Bowers cousin and doesn’t realise just how toxic the relationship is because he’s in love.Eddie just wants Richie to be happy but at what cost?





	Late Nights At The Arcade

Eddie is lounging back in Richie’s bean bag chair when Richie speaks.

“So there’s this guy that I like.” Eddie looks up from his comic book and over to Richie, he’s sitting on the sill of his window smoking.

“What’s his name?” Eddie asks gently, this is the first Richie’s ever talked about liking boys.

“Travis.” Richie says back as he stubs out his rolled cigarette, he tucks it into his shirt pocket and shuts the window.

“Isn’t that?” Eddie starts.

“Yeah, Bowers cousin.” Richie walks to his bed and flops down, he pushes his glasses up into his hairline and rubs his eyes.

“Richie that’s really not a good idea. If Henry were to find out, you’d be dead meat.” Richie groans and nods his head.

“I know but there’s not that many gay people in Derry and Travis is a catch Ed’s, he actually likes me for me.” Eddie stands from the bean bag chair and doggie ears his comic, he drops it on Richie desk and goes over to sit beside him.

“Look at the end of the day it’s up to you and if this Travis guy is really as good as you’re selling him then go for it. Just remember you have to be careful.” Richie slides his glasses back down and looks at Eddie, he smiles and pulls Eddie down into a hug.

“You’re the best Ed’s, I thought maybe you’d freak about me being into guys.”

“I hate when you call me that Richie. Plus it’s none of my business who you’re into, I’m just your friend.” Richie gasps dramatically.

“ _Just a friend?_ You bite your tongue Edward Spagward. You’re my _best_ friend and I don’t take that lightly. Neither should you.” Eddie rolls his eyes but gives a gentle smile.

“I’m serious Richie, you love who you love and if that’s a guy who the fuck cares?” Eddie wants Richie to know that he supports him a hundred percent.

“This town? I mean look how they treat Stan just because he’s Jewish, they hate his entire family because they aren’t Christian and they make their life hell. Imagine if I told them I’m a faggot. I’d be killed for sure. People don’t just go missing in this town for no reason Eddie.” Richie sighs and flops back down against his pillow, wild curly hair haloing his face.

“I know. That’s why you have to make sure being with Travis is worth it, because if someone just gets a whiff off you being gay then you’ll be another brushed under the rug statistic.”

“I really like him Ed’s.” Eddie nods.

“Then go be with him. Just be wary.” Richie smiles and pinches Eddies cheeks.

“You’re just the bees knees Ed’s. Thanks for being cool about everything.” Eddie pushes Richie’s hands away and tries to pin them to the bed but is easily overpowered.

It turns into play wrestling until Eddie has to make the trek home before it hits six. After packing up his belonging and getting one last hug from Richie he walks down the cul-de-sac, mind a little cotton filled with the idea that Richie likes boys.


End file.
